Comeback to you
by gwanghwamun
Summary: Oh sehun dipertemukan kembali dengan Kim jongin setelah tiga tahun terakhir berpisah. berkisah cerita perteruan SCHOOL-LIFE dan kehidupan kejam yang mereka jalani. "apa jadinya jika mereka tau siapa dirimu brengsek!" / "berhentilah berulah dan lupakan. sehunna, kita bisa mengembalikan keadaan" / EXO, KAIHUN, and other. NC, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: COMEBACK TO YOU**

**Pairs: KAI x SEHUN**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: EXOs Member, Fx Member, Super junior Member**

**Disclaimer: Semua Cast adalah milik Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Fans, dan Smtown. **

**WARNING: boys love 'BL' , Gender Sex 'GS' , YAOI**

**Genre: SCHOOL-LIFE, Romance, Drama and Hardness**

**.**

**))**

**.**

**DONT LIKE ! DONT READ !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**At school**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SEHUNNA!"

"YaK! HITAM! Diamlah BRENGSEK!"

.

( Oh Sehun, namja pindahan yang masuk di awal semester kelas 2 di sekolah Dongguk High School. Namja yang memiliki paras sempurna dengan kulit seputih susu. Katanya sih hidupnya berkecukupan (dalam kata lain kaya raya). Mantan anggota Gang, Pembuat onar, dan tidak ada yang sanggup melawannya )

.

"Sehuna! Biar aku saja, ini!" kai memberikan makan siangnya pada sehun. anak-anak mulai membicarakan dimana jongin sang ketua kelas bertekuk lutut pada oh sehun. saling berbisik tentang tahluknya kai pada anak pindahan itu 'sehun'.

BRAK

Sehun menjatuhkan makanan yang diberikan kai padanya. Kai menatap tak percaya...

.

(kai 'kim jongin', ketua kelas baru ditahun kedua. Namja tan yang penuh karisma. Hanya se-orang namja biasa yang memiliki rumah minimalis sederhana dipinggiran kota Siheung)

.

Makanan yang telah tumpah tersebut sedikit mengotori celana sekolah jongin. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya tanpa berniat melampiaskannya pada wajah dingin oh sehun.

Oh sehun berbisik, "kau tau? Apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika anak-anak yang lain tau dirimu yang sebenarnya! Ketua kim... pukul aku!"

Tangan jongin melemas, membuat seringai oh sehun terlihat sangat jelas.

"aku akan menebus kesalahan ku, jangan hindari aku oh sehun!"

"setelah tiga tahun, kau baru akan menebusnya? Kemana dirimu selama itu? Aku sudah melupakan mu sejak kau meninggalkan ku"

.

.

.

**Tak peduli seberapa benarnya seseorang,**

**Selalu ada waktu dan tempat untuk itu**

**.**

**.**

Semua siswa membicarakan oh sehun sebagai preman.

Semua siswa membicarakan oh sehun sebagai pembuat keonaran.

Padahal,

Oh sehun belum melakukan hal buruk lagi selama ia bersekolah sebagai murid pindahan.

Karena,

Ia bertekad untuk dapat lulus .. di sekolah barunya.

mencoba menahan segala godaan yang ada...

.

.

SREEET

'Aaaahh'

Tanpa disengaja sehun melukai teman sekelasnya yang tadinya berniat meminjamkan sehun buku catatan, yeoja itu bernama seohyun. Tetapi oh sehun terlalu marah, karena yeoja itu terlalu berisik dan so cari perhatian padanya. 'menurutnya'.

Seohyun terluka akibat penggaris yang dipegang oh sehun tak sengaja melukai tangannya hingga bercucuran darah.

"oh sehun!"

Sehun menatap nanar kearah jongin. Ia jatuhkan penggaris tersebut dan menatap seohyun menyesal.

"kau harus mengendalikan dirimu!" jongin membantu membalut luka seohyun dengan sapu tangannya.

Sehun berdecih dan pasrah ketika dirinya harus berada diruangan ini,

**Ruang konseling**

Beruntunglah anak kelas 2 dongguk memiliki wali kelas yang bijaksana, bernama soo jung songsaengnim. Soo jung hanya memberikan hukuman pelayanan sosial pada sehun selama satu minggu.

"sehunna, jika kau ingin lulus. Jangan membuat kesalahan lagi. Atau kau akan dikeluarkan! Mengingat banyak sekali catatan burukmu, aku khawatir tidak dapat membantumu lagi" ujar wali kelas soo jung penuh perhatian.

"Ne!" jawab sehun datar

.

Sepulang sekolah, didalam kelas hanya tersisa oh sehun dan kim jongin disana.

Jongin memulai percakapan, Ehm...

"oh sehun. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya jongin

"apa kau berpura-pura tidak tau? Pilih salah satu, aku yang keluar atau kau yang keluar dari sekolah ini!"

"ayolah... kita mulai semuanya dari awal!" bujuk jongin

"cih,! jika mereka menganggap ku anggota gang. Lalu kau apa Huh?" amarah sehun semakin membludak

BUG

Jongin memukul wajah sehun kesal. Sehingga hidung sehun mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang sama.

"DENGAR OH SEHUN! – IT"

"kenapa kau membohongi mereka semua hah? Brengsek! Tidak akan pernah ada rahasia yang tersimpan abadi!" oh sehun mendorong meja didepannya dengan kaki kirinya dan melangkah pergi dengan butiran air matanya. Semoga jongin tidak merasakan getaran suaranya yang akan menangis tadi huh... 'menarik nafas panjang'

.

Sepulang sekolah, kai bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pengantar makanan siap saji. Kali ini siswa berprestasi sang pangeran kaya raya suho, memesan satu paket pizza.

Jongin tidak perlu susah payah atau menunggu suho membukakan pintu untuknya. Jongin adalah teman dekat suho sejak mereka kelas satu. Jongin hanya harus menghafal password apartement tersebut.

"akhirnya kau datang kkamjong" seru suho senang seraya mengambil bingkisan tersebut dan membukanya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu mereka menikmati pizza dalam keheningan.

"Ehm... bagaimana menurut mu suho, jika aku berhenti sekolah saja"

Gluk

Suho begitu berkejut, ia langsung meminum airnya rakus membuat baju atasnya sedikit basah.

"jongin, jika kau butuh uang. Aku bisa memberimu berapapun! Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berhenti sekolah?" suho tampak sedikit kecewa...

"aku hanya tidak memiliki mimpi sepertimu. Appa juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun yang aku pilih. Aishh ... appa mungkin mabuk lagi Aishh!"

Suho menatap sendu jongin, ia tau kehidupan sahabatnya ini sangat suram. Tapi, jika jongin mengatakan ingin mengakhiri sekolahnya, ia tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Jongin harus menghidupi kehidupannya sendiri sejak masuk SMA. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ayahnya tukang mabuk dan membuat masalah jika ia tidak datang menjemput ayahnya sebelum pukul 10 malam. Kehidupan keras membuatnya tak punya mimpi yang nyata.

10.00

"suho, aku harus pergi sebelum appa membuat masalah!"

Sebelum kai benar-benar beranjak pergi, suho menahan tangannya sejenak. "berjanjilah besok kau sekolah, Arra?"

Jongin tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan suho yang masih memegangnya meminta jawaban, "Arra" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

**At road**

Jongin menggendong sang appa yang tak sadarkan diri. Hampir setiap hari ia harus berjalan hampir 5 km untuk mengantarkan sang appa kerumahnya. Jongin adalah anak yang kuat, sekeras apapun kehidupan yang ia jalani. Ia tak pernah berlari dari kenyataan. Ia mengerti tentang ayahnya yang kehilangan harapan setelah ditinggal pergi oleh sang eomma. Jongin berjalan sambil terseok-seok berusaha menahan beban berat tubuh ayahnya, 'appa...apa yang harus aku lakukan? apa aku harus berhenti sekolah? Ck, aku tau appa tidak peduli itu' entah pada siapa jongin bicara, hanya keheningan yang menemaninya malam itu.

.

"untuk apa kau menghubungiku? Kau masih menyimpan nomorku brengsek!" ujar sehun mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara malam yang sangat dingin dimusim dingin dan jongin mengunjunginya tanpa tau waktu.

"pergilah sekolah besok! Jangan sampai terlambat arra..."

"kau menyuruhku keluar saat cuaca dingin hanya untuk itu? Sialan ck!"

BRUG

Sehun menutup pintu kesal. Terdengar dimana jongin berteriak, "DATANGLAH BESOK! KAU HARUS SEKOLAH! BUKANKAH KAU MAU LULUS OH SEHUN!" sehun meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar tidurnya. Tidak berniat memikirkan permintaan jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<strong>to be continue"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well readers...**

**Author JW kembali dengan fanfiction KAIHUN dengan tema 'SCHOOL-LIFE'**

**Disini, author akan membuat karakter KAIHUN seorang BAD-BOY. **

**Cerita ini adalah bantuan dari drama yang baru aja aku tonton 'school 2013' dan gabungan dengan imajinasi Authornim sendiri.**

**belom ada conflik yang terlalu mencolok. . . **

**readers... terima kasih selalu bersabar menunggu Author hingga dapat mem-publish sebuah cerita.**

**dengan berjalannya per-chapter, member yang lain akan muncul bergantian. . .**

**Untuk fanfic 'aku lebih mencintaimu' chapter IV-nya akan author kerjain tahun depan...**

**.**

**Read and Review okay...**

**Kamsahamnida **

**Tak lupa juga "Happy-Chanyeol-DAY" SAENGIL CHUKKAE OPPA... HAPPY VIRUS EXO 'hwaiting ne'**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM ... 'bungkuk 90 derajat'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II "**comeback to you"**

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

**Saat kau bersandar padaku,**

**Kau bisa bertahan dari seisi dunia. . .**

**Kau dan aku**

**.**

**At school**

**.**

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh melewati gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulnya dari arah belakang,

"Yaaak!" ketika jongin melihat siapa yang merangkulnya, "kau? Wae?" tanya jongin seraya melepaskan rangkulan tersebut.

"ku dengar kau ketua kim dari kelas 2 hmm? Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku?" tanya namja tinggi tersebut menghentikan langkah jongin.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya jongin kembali

Namja itu tersenyum meremehkan. "tangan gadisku terluka!"

Jongin memandang malas, "aku hanya membantu membalut lukanya. Cukup. Sunbae, aku harus masuk kelas!" ucap jongin seraya berjalan kedepan.

SREEET

Bahu jongin ditarik mundur, 'aishh jinja! Apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin jongin

Namja tersebut bernama kris bersama kedua temannya chanyeol dan tao mengurung jongin ditengah-tengah mereka. Jongin dapat mendengar bel telah Dibunyikan, bertanda ia harus segera melepaskan diri dari tiga berandalan tersebut. Dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"chanyeol, periksa seluruh sakunya. Jangan sisakan uang sedikitpun dikantongnya" ujar kris

Tetapi nihil, jongin memang tidak pernah membawa uang jajan, alasan?

Karena dia memang harus bekerja keras hanya demi uang kecil. Buat apa jongin membawa uang kesekolah bukan? Pada dasarnya jongin adalah orang yang benar-benar menghargai uang. Ingat? Zaman seperti ini lebih banyak hal penting daripada menghabiskan uangmu disekolah. Bukankah kau tidak akan kelaparan karena ada jadwal makan disekolah?

"lepaskan dia!"

Mereka berempat serentak menatap ke arah suara tersebut. Oh sehun, dengan gaya Coolnya mendekati mereka.

"sehunna! Masuklah ke da-

"TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK! Jangan meminta apapun dariku!" ujar sehun masih dengan tampang dinginnya.

Kris, chanyeol dan tao beralih mengurung sehun. "kau punya uang?"

Sehun tersenyum lebih tepatnya senyuman meremehkan, "aku? Aku hanya punya uang 5000 won. Tapi dia 'menunjuk kai' dia memiliki kekuatan melebihi 5000 won"

"sehunna tutup mulutmu!" jongin semakin kesal dibuatnya. Sedari tadi tangan jongin hanya mampu mengepal tak berniat melakukan apapun.

Sedangkan chanyeol dan tao telah siap akan menghajar sehun jikalau saja kris tidak melerainya. "kau! Temui aku sepulang sekolah." Trio komplotan tersebut pergi meninggalkan jongin dan sehun yang masih tak bergeming ditempat mereka.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan bernafas pasrah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang paling ia hindari sebelumnya. Tapi karena sehun, mana mungkin ia diam saja. ia tentu saja mengingat semua hal tentang sehun dan tentang janjinya.

Sehun menatap tak suka jongin. Bagaimana dia bisa dipertemukan dengan orang yang telah meninggalkannya.

"Yak Brengsek! Kau menyuruhku datang dan kenapa kau juga datang kesekolah? Bukankah kesepakatan kita sudah jelas! Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang keluar."

Jongin mencegah sehun yang akan pergi, "kau masuklah!" pinta jongin

Jongin memperhatikan sehun berjalan semakin jauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia berharap agar sehun mampu melupakan dan memaafkannya segera. Karena jongin tidak mungkin bisa masuk kelas, dia menunggu di luar sekolah sampai sekolah usai.

.

Wakil ketua kelas 2 bernama sulli, kali ini dia mengumpat karena jongin tidak hadir dan membuat pekerjaan sang ketua kelas berpindah alih padanya. Suho membantu sulli mengumpulkan lembaran siswa.

"suho ya? Kau tau jongin kemana? Kenapa dia membolos?" tanya baekyun

"aniyoo-

Suho menatap baekyun, kyungsoo, lay, dan chen bergantian, "kemarin malam, jongin mengatakan padaku jika dia ingin keluar dari sekolah" jawab suho sedikit berbisik.

"APA? KETUA KIM KELUAR?" sontak membuat anak-anak yang lain menatap kearah mereka. Mulut baekyun yang tak dapat dikompromi, si cerewet yang lebih cerewet dari seorang yeoja. Baekyun menutup mulutnya cepat dan membungkuk kesegala arah. 'mianhae' katanya berulang kali dengan tetap membungkuk.

Sehun berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Sehun membuka bukunya malas bukan untuk ia baca, melainkan sebagai penutup wajahnya dan tertidur.

"kenapa tiba-tiba ketua kim ingin keluar? Bukankah ia salah satu siswa terbaik dalam akademik? Aku pikir dia bahkan ingin masuk perguruan tinggi" tutur chen

Kyungsoo si anak gagap menimpali, "be be so ook jong i i in pas t ii sss se kolah"

"kuharap begitu! Bagaimanapun kita tak boleh membiarkan ketua kim pergi !" jawaban suho diangguki penuh semangat oleh mereka.

.

BRAK!

Luhan, xiumin dan henry menyerang kyungsoo dan meminta jatah roti bergilir.

"PALLI... BELIKAN KAMI TIGA ROTI ARRA! INI HARI MU!" ancam xiumin dengan mengangkat kerah kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat tubuh itu dan didorongnya mengenai suho, lay, dan baekyun.

"AR...RRR RASEO" kyungsoo yang ketakutan segera berlari menuju kantin sekolah.

Luhan, xiumin dan henry adalah trio berandalan bawahan kris, tao dan chanyeol dikelas 2. Umur mereka adalah paling tua diantara anak kelas 2. Bahkan jongin sang ketua kelas hanya pasrah tak mau mengurus mereka. Jongin hanya memberikan teguran tanpa berniat melawan. Jongin hanya menganggap ketiga berandalan tersebut adalah orang-orang yang perlu dikasihani dan harusnya mereka lebih mendapat perhatian.

"Yaa,, apa jongin ingin berhenti sekolah karena mereka?" tanya lay berbisik pada suho

Alhasil, suho menjitak kepala lay lumayan keras. "bodoh! Tentu saja bukan."

Luhan mendekati sehun dan membangunkannya dengan menarik dasi sehun kasar, "anak baru! Apa kau tau kau telah membuat masalah besar dengan melukai gadis kris sunbaenim hm? Berani sekali kamu!" luhan melirik seohyun yang hanya memainkan ujung rompinya gugup, kembali luhan fokus melihat sehun yang hanya tersenyum sinis.

Luhan mendorong kepala sehun kesal, merasa diremehkan tentu saja. "kau bisa tersenyum siang ini! Tapi nanti... 'luhan berbisik' aku yang akan tertawa melihat wajahmu berantakan oleh sunbaedeul kami!" setelah itu hanya terdengar tawa yang menggema sangat keras dari ketiga orang tersebut (luhan, xiumin, dan henry).

Sehun hanya acuh dan kembali menidurkan dirinya dimeja dan menutupi wajahnya kembali dengan sebuah buku. Tak lupa memasang earphone untuk mendamaikan hatinya~~~

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, jongin hanya menunggu diluar gerbang dengan udara yang dingin hingga sekolah usai. Ia tak mungkin melepas sehunnya begitu saja pada trio berandalan tersebut.

Sampai pada saat Jongin melihat sehun keluar dan mengikuti sehun dari belakangnya, tanpa berniat memberitahukan sehun bahwa ia bersamanya.

DDUK.

Kris menendang kecil kaki sehun dan mendorongnya hingga sehun berbenturan dengan tembok dibelakangnya...

"mana ketua kim? Ku dengar kau yang melukai gadisku?" tanya kris

"Kau Marah? Cepat PUKUL saja! aku tak suka bicara denganmu!" tantang sehun

Kris menyeringai, kris memberi petunjuk pada anak buahnya tao dan chanyeol untuk memukuli sehun.

BHUG

BHUG

BHUG

Tanpa melawan pukulan tersebut, sehun terus dipukuli dibagian perut dan wajahnya. Jongin yang melihat kris yang akan menginjak kaki sehun segera menarik kris dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi diwajah kris.

'Aaaaarrhgg

BBHUUUG BBHUUUUUUG BBHUUUUUUUUUGGG! 'pukulan kebencian dan kemarahan jongin'

'**Jonginiee'**

**Hanya kata tersebut terngiyang di ingatanku-**

**Membuatku melupakan segalanya!**

Sehun menyeringai melihat jongin yang memukul kris sangat marah. Ia tau jongin masih sama. Seorang bad boy, yang menyakitinya.

'kau membuka dirimu! Konsistenmu tidak berpengaruh' tutur sehun

Tao dan chanyeol tak mengira sang ketua kris dapat kalah oleh seorang jongin yang dikenal anak baik itu. Melihat pukulan kai yang membuat wajah kris babak belur saja sudah dipastikan bahwa kai bukan anak biasa saja.

Kai menyudahi pukulannya ketika dirasa ia bahkan hampir membuat kris kehilangan kesadarannya atau bahkan kehilangan nyawanya. Kai menyadari dirinya terlalu keluar batasan. Kai melihat chanyeol dan tao bergantian dan melihat sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"KRIS ! jangan pernah kau sentuh Sehun sedikitpun ataupun menyakitinya!" ancam jongin ketika kris dalam ambang kesadaran

"sudah kembali huh? Kau sudah membuka identitas mu? Lucu sekali!" sindir sehun pada jongin.

Kris dengan susah payah berusaha bangkit dibantu dengan kedua temannya yang memapahnya, "kalian akan menyesal sialan!" umpat kris yang tentu saja terdengar oleh sehun dan jongin.

.

**Flashback**

Cup

"Yaaak Kai. Berhentilah menciumku. kau benar-benar tidak tau tempatnya !"

Ya, mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah, anak SMP kelas 2 yang membolos saat pelajaran Matematika.

"tidak mungkinkan ada orang lain selain kita disini, kau takut huh? Aku suka melihat wajahmu merona sehunnie,, kau cantik jika sedang merona" gombal jongin

"Aishh,, aku benci dirimu KIM JONG IN"

"aku juga mencintaimu OH SE HUN"

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**Dulu ... Sehun bahkan memanggilku dengan kata-kata yang Indah,**

'**Jonginiee'**

**.**

**Ketika malam tiba,,,**

**Aku selalu merindukan nama itu dari bibirnya... **

'**jonginnie'**

**Ah... kapan aku dapat mendengar kata itu ... lagi nae sehunnie.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini oh sehun yang berjalan menuju rumahnya dan jongin yang mengikutinya tanpa bersuara. Sesekali sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menegur jongin untuk tidak mengikutinya. Tapi nihil, jongin memang keras kepala.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik oh sehun sehingga keduanya saling berhadapan.

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" protes sehun

"jika kau masih menganggap dirimu anggota gang. Maka PATUHLAH!" jongin sedikit meninggikan kata-katanya diakhir kalimat. Ia tak mau mendapat penolakan lagi dari sehun.

Jongin menyentuh dengan hati-hati wajah sehun yang terdapat luka akibat pukulan trio berandal tadi. Jongin dapat melihat ekspresi tertahan sehun saat dia menyentuh lukanya, sehun menahan desahan sakitnya. Dan itu membuat jongin meruntuki dirinya yang tak bisa melakukan hal lebih lagi.

Sehun tak bergeming ketika kai menyentuhnya seperti ini. Ia menolak menatap mata obsidian itu yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang dan luluh pada jongin. Ia merasa marah, kecewa, dan ia tak tau perasaan apa yang selalu menghantui dirinya.

"obati lukamu dan sekolah besok. Atau aku yang akan menambah luka lagi diseluruh tubuhmu jika kau tak mendengarku!" ancam jongin

"jangan berpura-pura kau seolah peduli padaku. Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu brengsek"

"karena aku ketua kelas 2. Kau mengenalku tentu saja. pukul aku saja jika kau merasa marah" kai membawa tangan sehun dan membawanya tepat diwajahnya dan memukul-mukulkan tangan sehun diwajahnya.

"pukul seperti ini sehunna. Kau tau aku bahkan dapat bertahan dari pukulanmu PALLI !" lanjut kai.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, beberapa detik kemudian dapat jongin lihat sehun menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Ia tahu sehun sedang menangis, tapi...

Apa sehun menangis karenanya? Lagi?

Jongin berniat memeluk sehun untuk menenangkan anak itu, tetapi tangan sehun sudah lebih dulu menolak jongin. Ia menyeka air matanya kasar...

"kau tau sialan! Yang aku butuhkan saat itu adalah dirimu...-

Sehun menyeka air matanya kasar, jongin diam menunggu sehun mengutarakan isi hatinya...

"selain memiliki keluarga dan terbebas dari kata-kata hinaan mereka, aku-

Aku lebih memilih berada didasar kesengsaraan!"

Sehun melanjutkan, "kau... kau tau apa yang aku ingin dengar saat kita bertemu? Kupikir kau akan punya banyak hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

"Sehunna...- jongin akan melanjutkan jika sehun tidak menyela...

"kau... jangan pernah menyela ku lagi BRENGSEK!" bantah sehun...

Jongin tau dirinya salah... jongin merasakan apa yang sehun rasakan padanya... kebencian – kekecewaan – kemarahan – dan...

"a..aku ingin mendengar bahwa, 'apa kau merindukankanku jonginnie' ?"

DEG

Keduanya terpaku dalam diam, saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan yang meneteskan air mata keduanya mengalir bersama. Mereka tau saling membutuhkan- mereka tau saling merindukan satu sama lain, dan sekarang... mereka tau bahwa hati mereka belum berubah banyak... masih sama!

.

**Flashback On**

Sehun dan jongin dibesarkan dipinggiran kota disebuah panti asuhan. Mereka adalah teman dekat yang sangat amat dekat. Sampai dimana ketika masa SMP jongin mengutarakan perasaannya pada oh sehun. jongin berjanji akan selalu melindungi sehun, dan jongin berjanji akan melakukan apapun asalkan sehun bahagia.

Jongin dan sehun terkenal hebat dalam pukulannya kala itu. Sehun sendiri bagian dari anggota gang dan jongin adalah ketuanya. Kala itu sehun meminta jongin untuk tidak selalu mencampuri segala urusan pribadinya.

Pada kelas tambahan malam, oh sehun menunggu jongin dan teman gangnya yang lain sedang meminta pajak harian pada teman-teman yang lainnya. Disatu sisi oh sehun sedang berjalan dikoridor dan dirinya terjebak diantara gosip seisi koridor dimana ia berjalan.

'kau lihat anak berandalan itu! Oh sehun! bagian dari gang bang itu bukan? Dia hanya anak yatim piatu yang tidak mendapat didikan keluarga'

'pantas dia memiliki sikap tak manusiawi. Tak ada yang merawatnya dengan benar!'

'kasihan sekali dia. Hidupnya akan jadi apa nanti'

Sehun segera memasang earphone ditelinganya. Carian bening membasahi pipinya. Walaupun ia telah mendengar kata-kata yang hina berulang kali, namun setiap medengarnya... itu akan menyakitkan, selalu menyakitkan.

.

Gelak tawa mengalihkan pikiran sehun saat ini, dimana ia berjalan bersama kai dengan bergandengan tangan beriringan menuju kamar mereka. Salah satu yang membuat sehun bertahan hidup didunia ini adalah –

Kai !. Ia begitu mempercayai kai daripada dirinya sendiri. Sehun begitu mencintai kai.

SreeeeeetT

'ayah jongin telah bebas dari penjara, dia meminta agar jongin tinggal bersamanya!'

DEG

Begitulah yang dapat sehun dengar dari balik pintu koridor dimana sang ketua asrama berbicara dengan pengasuhnya.

'tapi,,, jongin bersikeras ingin tinggal disini bersama sehun. dia tidak ingin meninggalkan sehun. bahkan jongin berpesan padaku agar sehun tidak mengetahui kebebasan ayahnya.'

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu... oh sehun memunculkan dirinya dihadapan kedua orang tersebut. "apa itu benar? Ayah jongin? Katakan padaku APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN SEBENARNYA!"

**Flashback off**

**.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang 'Rumah Jongin'... jongin membuatkan ramen dan mereka memakannya dalam kecanggungan. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali menatap sehun, "bagaimana kau bisa disini? Ku dengar kau tinggal didaerah busan bersama keluarga barumu itu!"

Sehun menghentikan suapan pada ramennya dan menatap jongin sendu, "aku sudah melarikan diri pada bulan berikutnya. Dan untuk dapat bertahan hidup, aku membentuk gang baru dengan aku sebagai ketua mereka, hebat kan?" lihatlah sehun begitu imut sekarang...

"apakah yang kau bentuk seperti gang penggoda?" jongin terkekeh dibuatnya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "YaK! Kau selalu meremehkan aku!" kesal sehun

Jongin menjangkau sehun yang terhalang oleh meja ditengah-tengah mereka dan mengusap-ngusap kepala sehun lembut, "Arra... aku tau kau hebat. Tapi-

Jongin mengerlingkan matanya nakal, "aku jauh lebih hebat darimu sehunna".

"Aisshhh kau benar-benar... AISHHH" kembali dengan jongin yang tertawa puas dan oh sehun yang memakan ramennya kesal. Aigoo

.

'**to be continue'**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnyaaa... author telah menyelesaikan fict chapter II ini lebih cepat bukan?**

**Conflik akan semakin SERUUUU dan bertambah Seruuuuuuuuuuu nantinya...**

**Jangan seneng dulu...**

**Hubungan sehun dan Jongin belum benar-benar membaik...**

**Akan lebih banyak tantangan ...**

**Tunggu saja chap depannya yaaa**

**Author berterimakasih pada READERS yang telah menyempatkan waktu ME-REVIEW FICT INI...**

**.**

**Pertanyaan READERS!**

**Kisah jongin: BENER CHINGU... JONGIN DULUNYA KETUA GANG... NAMANYA 'BANG GANG' dan SEHUN SALAH SATU ANGGOTA GANG-NYA.**

**Bocoran, (kenapa sehun menjadi anggota Gang? Sebenernya, sehun anak yang lemah, cengeng, penakut, payah, dan selalu berada dalam perlindungan seorang kim jongin. Dia dianggap sebagai anggota gang karena memiliki hubungan dengan jongin 'pacaran'. Dan,,, hanya BANG GANG saja yang tau tentang rahasia ini)**

**Antara Sehun dan Jongin: dulu mereka teman dekat yang tinggal dipanti asuhan dan berpisah pada pertengahan tahun SMP**

**Masih penasarankan sama kelanjutan kisah Uri KAIHUN ?**

**Nc-an nya nanti saja yaaa**

**Yaaappppppp RnR jangan lupa **

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA ")**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Tiba ketika dirinya harus berbaring bersebelahan dengan namja tan disampingnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa sehun menerima tawaran menginap dirumah jongin begitu saja. Itu karena tiba-tiba hujan lebat yang mengakibatkan dirinya harus terjebak lebih lama lagi dengannya (jongin).

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang yang lain, ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama dirinya hanya tidur sendiri tanpa jongin. Sehun memulai memejamkan matanya...

"aku tau kau hanya memejamkan matamu sehunna, kau belum tidurkan? Rasanya sangat kaku setelah tiga tahun berpisah"

Sehun membuka matanya kembali tanpa berniat memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap jongin. Dirinya hanya menatap lekat atap diatasnya. Mulai memutar memori indahnya dulu bersama jongin.

"itu hanya masa lalu, aku tidak berniat menjadi dekat lagi seperti dulu. Kau tau jongin? Mungkin jika kita dekat lagi seperti dulu, hanya akan menambah masalah dikehidupan kita"

Jongin menatap sehun intens... "kau menganggap kedekatan kita adalah masalah? Apa kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku sehunna?"

'tentu saja aku mencintaimu bodoh' pikir sehun.

Akhirnya sehun memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping bertemu dengan mata obsidian itu dalam keredupan malam, "ya!" ... "kita sudah berpisah" lanjutnya.

Jongin hanya diam lalu dirinya beranjak mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh pucat sehun dengan hati-hati. "tapi kita masih dalam hubungan, aku dan kamu tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa berpisah artinya kita tidak lagi menjalin hubungan. Kau masih kekasihku sehunna"

Sehun mengeratkan selimut ditubuhnya, mungkin lebih baik bila pelukan jonginlah yang dapat menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya dari pada selimut tipis sedikit bau itu, "apa kau mencuci selimut mu? Ini sangat kotor dan bau ilermu" protes sehun

Jongin tersenyum dan menyingkapkan bagian atas selimut dari tubuh sehun, "kau masih ingat kebiasaanku? Ah... bukankah dulu sehunnie-ku yang mencucikannya?" goda jongin.

Selimut yang masih tersisa diseparuh badan sehun dibuangnya kesal. Sehun memunggungi jongin memberitahu namja tan itu bahwa dirinya sedang marah, benar-benar marah karena telah digoda seperti itu 'memalukan' pikir sehun.

Grep

Sehun membulatkan matanya shock ketika tanga kekar jongin memeluknya dari belakang begitu erat seakan tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya. Kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuh sehun bahkan tanpa sehun sadari kini ia sedang merona.

Blus...

Ia akui bahwa dirinya masih mengharapkan hubungannya dengan jongin tidak pernah berakhir. Ia ingin jongin seperti ini, membuat dirinya aman, tenang, nyaman berada disampingnya.

Sehun tidak melakukan protes ketika jongin memeluknya, bahkan sehun menggenggam tangan jongin yang ada diperutnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat kelakuan sehun yang tidak berubah 'jaim'. Jongin tau daridulu sehun hanya akan tertidur jika dirinya memeluk sehun sampai pria manis itu tertidur pulas.

Cup

Jongin mencium kening sehu lama, kemudian "selamat tidur, nae sehunnie, saranghae"

DEG

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kembali dengan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya jongin mengucapkan kata-kata itu, bahkan dulu jongin sering melakukannya sebelum mereka tertidur. Tapi kali ini berbeda rasanya, karena setelah sekian lama... tapi sehun yakin bahwa jongin masih mencintai dirinya dan tidak pernah berubah, sama seperti dirinya yang selalu mencintai jonginnienya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter III**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Seseorang harus berjuang, bersekutu dan melancarkan jalannya menuju kekuasaan.**

**Tetapi kekuatan sebenarnya, suatu hukum alam. . .**

**Yaitu. . .**

**Sesuatu yang dilahirkan bersamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**At school**

Jongin berangkat sendirian tanpa sehun. tadi pagi sehun mengatakan bahwa setelah dipukuli malam itu, ia ingin pulang kerumahnya dan beristirahat katanya. Jongin mengiyakan saja mengingat sehun memang anak yang lemah pikirnya.

Tiba dikoridor sekolah, jongin dikejutkan dengan lembaran lembaran kertas yang tertempel disepanjang koridor.

'sehun di anggota gang yang hampir membunuh kris'

Jongin begitu marah dan mencopot semua lembaran itu tanpa ampun. Begitu masuk kelas, semua siswa menatap kearahnya. Termasuk tao dan chanyeol yang berada disana tersenyum meremehkan.

"selamat datang ketua bang!" sapa tao

Sulli menghampiri jongin dan berdiri didepan jongin seolah dirinya membela jongin, "jongin adalah orang yang baik. Aku sangat mengenalnya! Sunbae pasti salah orang!"

Suho, baekyun, lay, chen, dan kyungsoo ikut berdiri disamping jongin.

"jongin adalah ketua kelas 2 yang tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan dan dia adalah murid yang pintar!" bela suho

Chanyeol tertawa hambar, seakan dia hanya mendengar makhluk-makhluk tak berguna berbicara omong kosong. "kim jong In ! atau aku bisa memanggil mu.. KAI BANG"

Jongin menggertakan giginya kesal, sialnya... dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini sekolah, dan ia tidak ingin dikeluarkan hanya karena terpancing emosi oleh dua berandalan itu.

"ketua Kim. Keruangan konseling sekarang!" soo jung seonsaengnim tiba-tiba saja datang memanggil jongin.

.

.

**Ruang konseling**

Soo jung menatap iba jongin, ia tau jongin telah berubah. Hanya soo jung lah satu satunya guru yang mengetahui kehidupan jongin, ia adalah wali kelas sekaligus tetangga jongin.

"kenapa kau tidak mencegah sehun memukul kris? Tao dan chanyeol bilang kau juga ada disana pada saat itu, benarkah?"

Egois

Ya, jongin memang tidak tau kenapa chanyeol dan tao bukan melaporkannya saja sebagai yang telah memukuli kris bukan sehun. tapi...

Mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia yang memukuli kris... bagaimana ini?

'mungkin kalau sehun adalah pelaku, dia masih bisa mendapat keringanan, secara sehun masih berstatus anak barukan?' pikir jongin.

Tanpa menjawab iya dan tidak. Jongin hanya diam saja. soojung seonsaengnim menyimpulkan bahwa jongin memang tidak terlibat.

.

.

**At class**

Seluruh siswa tengah bersiap memulai pelajaran olahraga berlarian menuju pintu keluar kelas penuh semangat. Kini hanya tinggal ketua kim dan kyungsoo yang masih berkutat dengan pakaian olah raga mereka.

"ke kett tua kim, a ak ku mi min ta jj jang an kk ke keluar" kyungsoo mengutarakan isi hatinya pada jongin. Kyungsoo adalah murid yang lamban dalam mencapai tingkat pemahaman dalam pelajaran, karena itu jongin banyak membantu kyungsoo dalam belajar. Dan menjadi lebih dekat karena terbiasa.

Jongin mengulum senyum, "any, aku tidak akan keluar! Aku janji" mantap jongin

BRAK 'pintu kelas dibuka keras'

Luhan menghampiri jongin penuh emosi

Ada apa?

Seperti yang dapat membaca pikiran jongin, luhan langsung menunjukan sebuah kertas, "apa ini? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah membuat ku marah HaH?"

Jongin mengambil kertas tersebut, terlihat dimana rentetan daftar hadir luhan yang dipenuhi tinta merah. Jongin beralih menatap tajam luhan. "kau pikir aku bertanggung jawab atas ini? Salahmu sendiri keluar saat pelajaran dimulai!"

BHUG

BHUG

BHUG

'AaarRghhhh'

BHUG

'Aaarrggghhh'

Kyungsoo panik melihat kejadian tersebut. Dimana jongin berada dibawah luhan yang asyik menghajarnya. Tanpa berpikir akibat, kyungsoo membawa sebuah bangku dan

BRUUUUG

Luhan seketika kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jongin panik menatap kyungsoo dan kembali menatap luhan yang tak berdaya diatasnya. Jongin menggoyangkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu keras. Tak ada gerakan dari luhan. "apa yang kau lakukan Huh? Telpon ambulan sekarang juga! PALLI"

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, mereka menunggu ambulan yang akan segera datang dalam kecemasan...

"kau pergilah! Pergi ke palangan sekarang juga!" ucap jongin parau

"tapi-

"CEPAT KATAKU! SEBELUM MEREKA MELIHATMU JUGA DISINI" teriak jongin yang berhasil membuat kyungsoo berlari cepat menuju lapangan

Pertama, Jongin mengatur nafasnya yang telah kembali menjadi normal , dia tidak boleh panik ataupun semacamnya.

.

.

.

"kalian dengar gosip tadi siang? Jongin dituduh memukul luhan dengan bangku dan luhan tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit, apa tulang punggungnya retak?"

Waktu istirahat berlangsung. Suho,lay,baekyun,chen dan kyungsoo tengah bergosip ria tentang kejadian tadi siang dikantin sekolah. Baekyun si tukang gosip memulai perbincangan terhangat...

"apa kau yakin ketua kim yang memukulnya? Kurasa ia hanya terjebak atau mungkin dijebak? Kan selama ini kita tau jongin tidak pernah melawan luhan?" bantah lay

Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya, memang benar sih jongin memang tidak pernah melawan luhan,

"mungkin saja luhan sudah keterlaluan, atau mungkin jongin dalam masalah dan tanpa sengaja dia memukul luhan dengan bangku!" celoteh chen yang membuat semua orang kembali berpikir...

"tapi aku yakin jongin tidak melakukannya! Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Jongin adalah terbaik dalam mengambil langkah, dia tidak mungkin gegabah!" bantah suho mencoba mengubah pikiran teman-temannya.

Dari meja sebelah mereka, seohyun bergumam, "tentu saja bukan jongin, aku dengar selain jongin ada anak lain berada bersama mereka!"

Seketika suho dan kawan-kawan menatap seohyun penasaran, kecuali kyungsoo yang menunduk sangat dalam.

"kalian tau siapa yang tidak ada pada saat jam olah raga berlangsung selain ketua kim dan luhan?" seohyun melihat kearah kyungsoo yang masih menunduk dan kembali menatap suho dan kawan-kawan.

DEG

Wajah kyungsoo benar-benar seperti terbakar, semburat merah terlihat jelas diwajahnya. andaikan saja dia tidak menunduk pasti semua orang dapat melihatnya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari kepalanya, tangannya bergetar begitupun tubuhnya. Ia tau ia pelakunya, tapi ia terlalu takut mengakuinya, sedangkan ketua kim hanya diam saja dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Seorang anak perempuan menyentuh pundak kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dan membulatkan matanya. "kau dipanggil soo jung seonsaengnim! Temui dia di ruang konseling!" kata anak itu

"wae? Kyunsoo, kau melakukan kesalahan?" tanya baekyun tak percaya, "kenapa kau dipanggil soo jung seonsaengnim?" lanjut lay yang sama tak percaya

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan konseling.

Seohyun menyeriangai, "terlihat jelas bukan?, kyungsoo lah yang memukul luhan. Tadi dia datang ke lapangan pada saat ambulan datang ke sekolah. Dan dia membuat ketua kim menjadi tersangka!"

"Aigooooo,,,, kyungsoo yang melakukannya? Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya!" chen meneguk jusnya cepat.

"mungkin ada alasan kuat kenapa dia melakukannya!" pikir suho

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi cantik ikut bergabung pada meja mereka dan menyela, "apapun alasannya, karena kejadian ini... pasti dia di keluarkan dari sekolah! Orang tua luhan kan donatur terbesar disekolah kita, dia tidak mungkin diam saja!"

Suho dan kawan-kawan tercengang ketika melihat siapa yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"kau anak baru? Atau kau bukan kelas dua?" tanya baekyun

"ya, aku anak baru kelas kalian, namaku yoona, Im Yoona. Aku harus bersekolah disini karena misiku menjaga anak donatur besar itu (luhan), orang tuanya kewalahan dengan sikap anaknya. Dia ingin luhan menjadi penerus perusahaan mereka. Karena aku seorang anak yang miskin, jadi aku menerima tawaran ini." Penjelasan panjang lebar yoona mendapat anggukan dari mereka.

Yoona melanjutkan, "hari pertamaku disini menarik, sudah ada kasus yang menimpa pekerjaanku. Benar-benar lucu" yoona tertawa pelan

"apa kelebihanmu yang membuat kau yakin menerima tawaran sulit itu?" tanya suho

"aku cerdas, pintar dan cantik. Apalagi yang tidak memenuhi syaratku? Lagi pula yang ku tahu, luhan menyukai wanita daripada pria." Sombong yoona

Mereka tertawa dengan sikap yoona yang berlebihan atau sombong, "yak, yoona! Kau tau? Sebenarnya Luhan menyukai yeoja dan namja. Dia menyukai keduanya, aku sering melihat dia di club tempatku bekerja. Dia akan berkencan dengan siapapun, mau itu namja atau yeoja. Jadi... kau harus benar-benar bekerja keras untuk menjadi typenya" jawab lay seadanya.

"dia tidak akan memperlakukan aku seperti itu!" yoona menatap tajam lay, "aku memiliki sebuah kartu (rahasia) yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut padaku"

"APA?" tanya mereka serentak

Yoona hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat memberitahukannya pada mereka.

.

.

.

**At sehun home**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya dan meringkuk layakya anak kecil yang kedinginan. Inilah kebiasan sehun yang sulit ia kendalikan 'memeluk apapun disekitarnya'. Dia menjadi teringat malam saat jongin memeluknya, ia ingin kembali tidur dirumah sederhana jongin dan membayangkan setiap malam akan begitu hangat karena jongin yang memeluknya erat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemah dan menyusupkan seluruh wajahnya kedalam bantal.

Ponselnya berdering...

Sehun melihat nama 'moms' tertera disana.

"yeoboseyo, eomma?"

"..."

"ne!"

"..."

"arra!"

"..."

"MWO?"

"..."

"ne"

Tut Tu Tut...

Sehun meremas ponselnya kasar. Matanya berubah menjadi merah padam. Kemudian berteriak dan menggumamkan sebuah nama, 'KIM JONG IN' 'BRENGSEK'

.

.

.

**At school**

.

BRAK

Oh sehun tidak peduli jika dirinya harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tidak peduli jika harapannya benar-benar hancur di tangannya. Tidak peduli apapun yang menghalanginya.

Sehun mendorong keras jongin ke tembok dengan para siswa kelas dua yang sibuk mengambil gambar dimana sang ketua di serang tiba-tiba oleh sehun.

Sehun mencengkram kerah jongin kuat. "KAU! Tak cukupkah kau menyakitiku dan bersikap seolah-olah kau korban BAJINGAN! SIAPA yang korban dan siapa PENJAHAT HUH? BRENGSEK,,, JAWAB AKU!"

BHUUG

Satu pukulan keras melayang ke wajah tampan jongin.

BHUUUG

" COBALAH MELAWAN KU, BRENGSEK! KENAPA DIAM SAJA HUH ? "

BHUUGGH

BHUUUGH

BHUUUUGGGH

Jongin sudah tak berdaya, dirinya akan ambruk tetapi tangan sehun masih mencengkram kerahnya penuh emosi

"mi...mian!" dengan suara parau jongin berusaha memegang tangan sehun yang masih mencengkram kerahnya erat. Jongin menatap mata kelam sehun yang beberapa detik kemudian jongin terjatuh dipelukan oh sehun.

Sehun membulatkan matanya panik. Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu melewati batasan. Dan jika dia telah melampiaskan beberapa emosi dengan memukuli jongin, tandanya ia telah berdamai dengan jongin. Bukankah begitu kesepakatan yang jongin berikan malam itu?

'PUKUL AKU SAJA SEHUNNA! JANGAN MENJAUHI KU!"

Seketika sehun merasakan tubuhnya diambil paksa beberapa siswa menuju ruangan yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya juga berada disana...

**Ruang konseling**

"panggil orang tuamu sehunna!"

Sehun menatap malas soo jung seonsaengnimnya, "aku tidak punya orang tua! Aku yatim piatu"

Soo jung mencoba membujuk sehun lebih jauh, "apa hubungan mu dengan jongin? Dengar sehunna, jongin tidak bicara sedikitpun tentang dirimu. aku tau kau yang memukuli kris bukan dari jongin, tapi dari tao dan chanyeol. Jongin tidak pernah terlibat dengan masalahmu. Dan karena hari ini, tentu saja kau mendapat tiga point merah setelah kejadian seohyun, kris dan sekarang jongin. Kau tau artinya sehun? jika kau tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kau akan dikeluarkan! Dan saem tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan. Jadi tolong, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi katakan sekarang ne?"

BRAK!

Sehun memukul meja kasar, perlahan air matanya mengalir... kadang ia tidak mengerti dengan semua orang, apa dirinya benar-benar memiliki tampang seorang preman.

"Ini ponsel ku! Hubungi ibuku kalau perlu. Saya tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun yang bukan kesalahan saya. Dan saem, aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah KELUAR dari sekolah ini!"

Tut

Panggilan telah terhubung dengan seseorang wanita disana,

"sehunna?" tanya seseorang disebrang sana

"aniyo, saya soo jung wali kelas II, apa benar ini eommonim?" tanya soo jung

"ne! Ada apa? Biasanya anda menelponku jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak ku luhan. Apa yang terjadi dengan sehun?"

DEG

Soo jung menatap sehun yang juga menatapnya tajam, lidahnya menjadi keluh. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tau oh sehun yang juga putra dari victoria sang donatur terbesar sekolahan mereka. Soo jung mencek kembali profil data pribadi milik sehun, seketika matanya membulat menyadari ia bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. Betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari bahkan marga luhan dan sehunpun sama.

"E..em apa oh se sehun adiknya oh luhan?"

Eommonim terdiam sebentar sebelum ia mengatakan, "rahasiakan ini dari anak ku luhan. Luhan selama ini tinggal bersama appanya di beijing dan sehun tinggal bersamaku di seoul, tapi sekarang aku tinggal bersama luhan. Luhan adalah anak yang keras kepala dan tidak mudah menerima sehun begitu saja. jika ada masalah, tolong jangan saut pautkan luhan dengan sehun."

"baik eommonim, maaf mengganggu anda,, ta tapi.. anda benar-benar harus datang kesekolah hari ini, oh sehun memiliki masalah cukup berat. Maaf jika anda masih berduka atas luhan yang masuk rumah sakit dan sekarang anda harus mengurus sehun lagi" ucap soo jung

"tak apa, ini sudah kewajibanku. Aku akan kesana"

Tut 'sambungan terputus'

.

.

Jongin memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing, entahlah tapi... akhir-akhir ini, pukulan sedikit saja sangat berarti fatal untuknya. Suho tau segala hal tentang jongin, bahkan suho menyarankan agar jongin berhenti bekerja paruh waktu, karena terlalu sering jongin mengeluh sakit kepala.

Jongin merasa sesak saat dirinya terbangun dengan teman-temannya yang mengelilingi ranjangnya.

"dimana aku?" pertanyaan jongin pertama kali saat dirinya mulai membiasakan diri dan terduduk diranjang.

"kau di UKS jongin, sehun memukulmu hingga kau tak sadarkan diri! Aisshh namja itu!" kesal baekyun

Jongin ingat sekarang,,,

Dirinya tersentak seketika mengingat nama itu,

'OH SEHUN'

Tanpa memikirkan pekikan teman-temannya, jongin berlari menelusuri koridor mencari keberadaan oh sehun. dirinya begitu khawatir jikalau oh sehun bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah oleh karena dirinya.

TAP

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Tubuhnya menegang melihat pemandangan tak terduga diparkiran sana. Dimana oh sehun bersama seorang yeoja yang memeluknya dan berjalan ke sebuah mobil pribadi.

Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyusul oh sehun...

SREEEEEEEEEET

Jongin berhasil menahan sehun dengan mengambil tangan kirinya, "kau! Hosh hosh... sehun... kau!"

Jongin masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya, setelah berlari cukup jauh, yang ingin dia tanyakan hanyalah, "siapa dia sehunna?"

"dia anak ku, kau temannya? Senang bertemu denganmu!" jawab yeoja paruh baya itu.

DEG

Jongin tercengang... begitupun sehun yang sama sekali tidak menatap jongin...

Jongin masih ingat betul ketika sehun mengatakan, 'setelah kejadian itu, sebulan kemudian aku melarikan diri'

Jongin salah telah percaya pada sehun, mempercayai bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah seorang sehunnienya yang tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

"be-benar kah sehunna? Be-benarkah di-dia ibumu?" seakan jongin berharap sehun tidak membohonginya.

"kajja eomma, kita pulang!" tanpa menjawab bahkan menatap jongin, sehun menaiki mobilnya dan pergi...

"SEHUNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak jongin prustasi. Seakan dirinya telah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dimuka bumi ini. Perasaannya hancur!

Jongin memegang dada kirinya gemetar, rasa sakit yang sehun lakukan lagi dan lagi terus-menerus pada dirinya membuat jongin kadang memilih untuk mati saja...

'apa yang harus aku lakukan sehunna? Eottekhae?' batin jongin sebelum dirinya terhuyung lagi tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

'**to be continue'**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ayooo...?**

**Apa masih ada yang bisa nebak alur ini...?**

**.**

**Back to desember ...**

**CHUKKAE BUAT OPPA DEUL ... EXO ... at MAMA 2015 dapet 4 AWARD, WOOOOOOW !**

**Gak sia-sia nae Vote OPPADEUL ... CHUKKAEEEEE**

**.**

**.**

**Buat chingudeul (Readers) yang baik dan budiman,yang masih bersekolah,,, Author secara formal mengucapkan...**

'**HWAITING FOR UAS! STUDY STUDY STUDY'**

**.**

**.**

**Satu permintaan Author yang ngak bakalan author bosen ingetin buat Readers**

'**PLEASE REVIEW FOR SUPPORT AUTHORNIM'**

**.**

**.**

**I WILL BACK ...**

**THANK YOU ... KAMSAHAMNIDA !**


	4. Chapter 4

(**sebelumnya:)**

.

SREEEEEEEEEET

Jongin berhasil menahan sehun dengan mengambil tangan kirinya, "kau! Hosh hosh... sehun... kau!"

Jongin masih mencoba menenangkan dirinya, setelah berlari cukup jauh, yang ingin dia tanyakan hanyalah, "siapa dia sehunna?"

"dia anak ku, kau temannya? Senang bertemu denganmu!" jawab yeoja paruh baya itu.

DEG

Jongin tercengang... begitupun sehun yang sama sekali tidak menatap jongin...

Jongin masih ingat betul ketika sehun mengatakan, 'setelah kejadian itu, sebulan kemudian aku melarikan diri'

Jongin salah telah percaya pada sehun, mempercayai bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah seorang sehunnienya yang tidak mungkin berbohong padanya.

"be-benar kah sehunna? Be-benarkah di-dia ibumu?" seakan jongin berharap sehun tidak membohonginya.

"kajja eomma, kita pulang!" tanpa menjawab bahkan menatap jongin, sehun menaiki mobilnya dan pergi...

"SEHUNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak jongin prustasi. Seakan dirinya telah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai dimuka bumi ini. Perasaannya hancur!

Jongin memegang dada kirinya gemetar, rasa sakit yang sehun lakukan lagi dan lagi terus-menerus pada dirinya membuat jongin kadang memilih untuk mati saja...

'apa yang harus aku lakukan sehunna? Eottekhae?' batin jongin sebelum dirinya terhuyung lagi tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER IV (EMPAT)<strong>

**Come Back To You**

**Special Chapter: KaiHun, with other member Suho**

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jongin terbangun di sebuah kamar asing, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya dan sehun di tempat parkir sekolah dan kepergian Sehun dengan seseorang-<p>

Seseorang yang Sehun panggil dengan sebutan 'Eomma', dan setelahnya ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan berakhir di tempat ini.

"Omooo... kau sudah bangun? Akhirnya kau bangun!" teriak Suho begitu dirinya menghampiri Jongin yang baru sadar bahwa ia ternyata ada di kamar milik-

"ini kamarmu? Kenapa aku ada disini?". Tanya Jongin

"kau pingsan di tempat parkir sekolah! Anak-anak memberitahuku dan membawamu ke rumahku. Apa kau meninggalkan sarapan lagi? Sudahku bilang, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri, kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu kesakitan?" runtutan Suho semakin membuat kepala Jongin sakit saja.

"kalau begitu aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam, aku harus menjemput Appa, kalau tidak dia akan-

Suho memotong, "dia mabuk dan akan berbuat masalah begitu? Jongin, berhentilah! Biarkan appamu hidup seperti apa yang dia mau, dia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu, yang ia beri hanya penderitaan padamu. Dia tidak mengurusmu bahkan memberimu uang. Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

"Appa! Karena dia membuatku berada didunia ini! Karena dia 'appaku'! ". Jawab Jongin lirih...

Suho melihat buliran air mata mengalir diwajah Jongin, ia memeluk Jongin berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu, dalam sejarah hidupnya, ia adalah orang yang paling tau kehidupan Kai saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia ingin sekali melihat Kai memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dimasa depan.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back on<strong>

Pemilik asuhan memberikan Sehun kepada seorang Ibu yang sangat menyayanginya dan memperlakukan Sehun sama seperti anaknya sendiri. "Kau mirip sekali dengan anakku Luhan. Akan aku besarkan kau sehingga tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan kaya, aku akan menjagamu semampuku".

Waktu itu sehun benar-benar menjadi seorang anak dari orang kaya yang berhasil memenuhi kecukupannya bahkan lebih. Sejenak Sehun dapat melupakan Jongin, orang yang amat berharga dan Sehun cintai di dunia ini, tapi dia telah memperlakukan Sehun seperti tidak berharga. Jongin bahkan tidak mencegah Sehun atau memintanya tetap tinggal bersamanya. Sehun berpikir bahwa selama ini juga Jongin tidak mempedulikannya.

Kehidupan mewah Sehun hanya sementara, semuanya lenyap ketika anak kandung dari ibu angkatnya yang bernama Luhan kembali ke korea dan tinggal bersama ibu angkatnya. Ibunya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Luhan maupun Sehun, jadi Sehun kembali ke rumahnya dulu yang ia tinggali sendirian. Ibu angkatnya hanya tau Sehun memilih tempat tinggal yang mahal karena itu dia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan kehidupan Sehun selanjutnya,padahal kenyataannya Sehun lebih memilih tempat kumuh bekas rumahnya dulu sebelum ia pindah ke panti mengenal Jongin. meskipun begitu, masalah sekolah dan biaya sehari-hari Sehun tidak pernah kekurangan karena selalu mendapat transfer dengan jumlah besar direkeningnya. (beruntung Sehun memiliki ibu angkat yang bertanggung jawab).

Di lain pihak Jongin memang merasa bersalah karena dirinya membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja, tapi apa boleh buat? Dirinyapun hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Sehun, jika Sehun yang meminta dirinya pergi bersama appanya, inikan yang Sehun inginkan? Tanpa berpikir hal lain, Jongin menyetujuinya dan mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing yang berbeda.

Hingga pada saatnya,,,

Sekarang ... takdir mempertemukan Jongin dan Sehun kembali...

**Flash back off**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Sehun! apa kau melihat Sehun?". Jongin begitu berharap Suho aka mengatakan Ya, dan dia berharap Suho memberitahunya lebih dari itu.

"Kurasa aku hanya melihatmu tergeletak di tempat parkir. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirimu".

Benar!

"Kau yakin Sehun tidak ada? Kau sudah memastikan kau mengingatnya?". Jongin lebih memastikan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Suho balik bertanya,

"Apa sebenarnya kau dan Sehun bertengkar? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?". Suho menggelengkan kepala dan meminta jawaban dari Jongin dengan jujur, Suho benar-benar khawatir.

Walaupun sebenarnya yang ia lakukan salah karena merahasiakan keberadaan Sehun dan masa lalunya pada Suho, tapi Jongin merasa ini belum saatnya ia menceritakannya pada Suho.

"Iya... aku hanya berharap dapat lebih dekat dengannya".

BOHONG

"Terimakasih hyung, aku harus mencari Appa sekarang!"

Lagi-lagi Suho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan sebuah jaket tebal pada Jongin. Diluar cuaca benar-benar dingin dan Jongin masih memikirkan Appa yang sudah menelantarkannya?

"Jongin! Kau jangan memaksakan diri melawan cuaca sedingin itu diluar. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, hubungi aku segera!"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya, beruntung sekali ia memiliki sahabat baik seperti Suho,Jongin memeluk Suho erat sebelum pergi mencari Appanya.

.

Diperjalanan tiba-tiba ia dikepung para ajussi berotot besar yang menatap tajam dirinya. "An-nyeong H-Hase yo, A-ajussi... W-waeyo?". Jongin bukan bergetar karena takut pada mereka. Tapi Jongin bergetar karena berfikir 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' karena jongin bingung kenapa ajussi itu mengepungnya. (ingat Jongin mantan ketua Gang)

"Anak muda, kenapa kau mencuri jaket dia (tunjuk pria itu pada temannya yang lain) cepat kembalikan kalau tidak ingin kami menghajarmu!"

Jongin hanya berdecih, dia menatap ke empat laki-laki garang itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Kalian yakin sekali aku melakukan itu? Untuk apa aku mencuri jaket dia!"

"Tentu saja temanmu yang memberitahu kami. Kau pasti tau kenapa kau mencuri jaket itu, karena jaket itu berisi uang yang berhasil kami curi dari bank hari ini!"

"BRENGSEK!".

Teman? ... Jongin sudah menduga bahwa ini adalah balas dendam yang dilakukan Kris, Chanyeol, dan Tao padanya. Mungkin mereka berusaha memfitnahnya agar tanpa bersusah payah, jongin sudah terkapar lemas tak berdaya oleh badut-badut bodoh itu.

Pertempuranpun tak dapat dihindari. Walaupun Jongin sudah dapat mengatasi ke empat lelaki itu, tetap saja dirinya kalah jumlah dengan mereka. Dengan bersusah payah Jongin Jatuh bangun melawan mereka sendirian...

BHUG

BHUG

'Aarrrgghhh'

Jongin menggeram sakit ketika mendapat pukulan keras di perut bagian kanannya. Sekarang ia sudah ambruk dan tak dapat bangkit lagi. Ia melihat keempat lelaki itu semakin mendekat dan menginjak-injak tubuhnya tanpa peduli bagaimana jika dia terbunuh tragis seperti itu. Kesadarannya mulai diambang batas, terakhir kali jongin sebelum menutup matanya adalah ia mendengar suara Sirine mobil polisi yang membuat ke empat lelaki itu menghentikan aksinya dan kabur begitu saja. mata jongin sekilas menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri agak jauh darinya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran

'Ia disini? Menolongku? Ia mengkhawatirkanku?' batin Jongin.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya tanpa berniat menghampiri Jongin yang masih menatapnya seperti meminta pemuda itu untuk mendekat.

'Sehunna!' . mata Jongin sepenuhnya tertutup.

.

**Apapun yang akan terjadi, sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi,**

**Berpikirlah 2X , 10X, bahkan 1000X,**

**Jangan hentikan harapan yang mungkin akan Indah.**

**Hanya dengan keyakinan itu, aku percaya, dapat mengembalikan keadaan dan kebenaran.**

**.**

**.**

**5 bulan kemudian**

Minggu depan adalah minggu paling mendebarkan bagi seluruh siswa kelas 2. Mereka akan menanti hasil apakah mereka tinggal kelas atau naik ke kelas 3.

"Jonginie, kau tau? Aku sudah belajar keras dan tidak mungkin aku tinggal kelas kan?"

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jongin dan terus mengoceh tentang nilai-nilainya yang tidak pernah memuaskan baginya. Kenapa Sehun tidak bisa memiliki kepintaran seperti Jongin? Sehun benar-benar iri akan itu.

"Kau akan mengambil rencara karir?, kau sudah memastikannya?", Jongin memastikan Sehun untuk tidak terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan tentang nilai-nilainya yang bisa dikatakan buruk. Sehun memang lebih baik memiliki karir yang tidak mengandalkan intelegensi.

"Ya, aku akan menjadi entertainer. Lebih baik aku ber-acting, catwalk, atau modeling. Sayang sekali jika ketampananku ini tidak diketahui dunia!".

Sehun merentangkan tangannya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya segar. Kali ini ia merasa benar-benar terbang. Ya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah...

Dalam hati Jongin mencoba mendukung apa yang Sehun inginkan, sebenarnya Jongin sedikit risih dengan impian Sehun yang ingin menjadi Entertainer. Keinginan itu yang membuat Jongin ragu akan kesetiaan Sehun padanya.

"Sehunna, entertainer akan membuat dunia kita jauh berbeda. Kau akan memiliki jadwal yang padat dan keindahan dunia yang berbeda. Kau akan melupakanku dan mungkin tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan berubah dan tetap menjadi seorang Sehunnie ku termanis didunia!".

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang, merasakan kulit leher Sehun yang halus dan mencium kecil kulit itu bergantian. Membuat Sehun bergetar kecil dalam pelukannya. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menanggalkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

Untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, mereka menikmati waktu keduanya di atap sekolah dan melewatkan satu mata pelajaran dan mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu. Jongin membalikan posisi tubuh Sehun dan sekarang ia menghadap pada Jongin dengan rona merah dipipinya, Jongin mendorong punggung Sehun agar lebih menempel lagi padanya.

"Shireo! Aku tidak berjanji pada namja mesum!"

"Mwoo?"

"Andwaeee...!"

"Kau mau tau kebenaran Sehunnie? (Jongin berbisik ke telinga Sehun) **namja mesum setampan diriku tidak akan bisa mendapat penolakan!**"

Sehun mengerti dengan sinyal berbahaya yang jongin berikan padanya, dengan segera Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai dan berlari menjauhi namja tan itu yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ANIYOO SEHUNNA, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKANNYA DISINI!". Aishhh dia benar-benar polos dan menggemaskan. Teriak Kai tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sehun yang masih berlari dan turun. Bagaimana Sehun dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya jika ia berlari sambil menutup telinganya dan tanpa berhenti berkata, 'andwae, shireo!, pabo kkamjong sialan, namja mesum yaaaak!'.

.

**Aku telah menepati janjiku,**

**Untuk terus ada untuk untukmu, bersamamu, percaya padamu, selamanya...**

**Jangan meragukan apapun lagi!**

.

Kalian pasti penasaran apa yang terjadi 5 bulan yang lalu setelah Sehun membantu Jongin dengan bantuan police untuk mengusir dan menangkap empat lelaki berotot yang mengeroyok Jongin malam itu?

Nah,,, saatnya untuk...

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back on!<strong>

Secara tidak sengaja Sehun mendengarkan percakapan Luhan dengan seseorang dibalik telepon. Sehun hanya keluar mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan pada sore itu disebuah supermarket ternyata disanapun ia bertemu dengan Luhan dan mendengar berita mengejutkan seperti sebuah kebetulan yang telah direncanakan. Luhan tengah melakukan perbincangan dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Apa? Kau serius melakukannya?"

"Michin go Aniya? Kau sangat kejam!"

"Kau yakin dia dulu seorang ketua gang? KaiBang? Molla! Aku tinggal di China untuk waktu yang lama"

"Sepertinya malam ini bukan malam yang indah untuknya!"

.

Sehun tau seseorang disana mungkin adalah Kris atau Chanyeol, Tao? Ia tidak peduli siapapun itu yang pasti malam ini, sebenci dan semarah apapun ia pada Jongin, kenyataannya Jongin butuh pertolongannya kali ini.

Malam itu, memang terlambat bagi Sehun mengetahui keberadaan Jongin dan melihat pemuda tan itu sudah ambruk dan di injak-injak oleh keempat laki-laki berotot itu tanpa ampun. Segera ia menghubungi police dan menunggu...

Ketika Police datang dan berlari mengejar ke empat lelaki berotot itu, Sehun hanya memastikan dari jauh bahwa Jongin masih dapat bertahan dan pulang. Namun nihil, pemuda tan itu malah memejamkan matanya yang membuat Sehun semakin berdebar. Apa Jongin hanya pingsan atau...

Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin... ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih menginginkan Jongin hidup dan ia sadar ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda tan itu.

"Kaiii" ... 'kumohooon... bertahanlaaah...'

**Hospital...**

Sehun tidak dapat merasakan ketenangan untuk saat ini. Dirinya begitu gelisah hingga tak sadar dirinya sudah seharian dirumah sakit tersebut menunggu Jongin yang belum sadarkan diri.

Bahkan Sehun melupakan dirinya yang membenci Jongin.

"Kau sudah kembali? Kai... Kau kembali?"

Dilihatnya mata Jongin yang perlahan mulai terbuka dan gerakan di tangannya yang menandakan Jongin akan segera tersadar.

"Dokter, DOKTEEER...!". Sehun bahagia akhirnya Kai siuman.

.

"Kemarilah, kenapa kau tidak mendekat? Aku ingin menyentuhmu Sehunna... apa kabar?". Jongin memaksakan dirinya tersenyum pada Sehun, dirinya belum sembuh total dan untuk tersenyum itu adalah perjuangan yang keras, dengan suara serak khas orang sakit ia masih meminta Sehun untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya, ia benar-benar merindukan Sehunnienya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya keadaanku, brengsek! Sekuat apa kau berani melawan mereka sedangkan kau hanya sendirian! Bodoh!"

Air mata itu, air mata kekhawatiran Sehun pada Kai mengalir deras dipipinya. Sehun menghapus air mata itu kasar dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun langsung memeluk Kai yang membuat pemuda tan itu sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya masih belum stabil. Walaupun begitu, Kai bahagia... sehun benar-benar disisinya sekarang,,, dan mengkhawatirkannya!

"Aku- ,,, ku pikir aku akan punya banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu jika kita bertemu lagi. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang. Aku tidak mengira kita akan saling bertemu seperti ini!-,,,

Aku menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik. Makan dengan baik, dan memiliki seorang ibu yang baik, apapun dia bisa penuhi untukku-,,,

Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah. Apa aku telah menyebabkan hidupmu menyedihkan? Apa kau hidup sengsara? Apa kau makan dan istirahat dengan benar? Kenapa seperti ini yang kulihat?-,,,

Katakan kenapa kau menjalani hidupmu seperti ini JONGIN-ah?"

Selama ini, dari saat dirinya melihat Jongin kembali setelah 3 tahun berpisah. Hanya pertanyaan ini yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pemuda tan itu. Ia telah menahannya cukup lama dan sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk mengutaran bahwa dirinya begitu mengkhawatirkan pemuda tan itu dan masih memiliki perasaan padanya.

Aku hanya berpikir...

'Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau mengingatku? Apa kau selalu berharap dapat bertemu kembali denganku?'

"Jongin,,, -

Sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya, Sehun memastikan Kai menatapnya dan mendengar kata-katanya...

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar, apa kau-...

Merindukan aku?"

Cup

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun sekilas (hanya menempelkan kedua bibir itu) kemudian tangan Jongin berusaha meraih kepala Sehun dan mencoba menghapus jejak air mata Sehun yang masih keluar dari mata hazel indah itu. Jongin sangat tidak suka melihat namja tercintanya itu menangis.

"Aku harusnya tidak berhenti, dan tetap bertahan, harusnya aku tidak mempercayaimu waktu itu. Karena pengorbananmu, aku kehilanganmu. Kenyataan bahwa aku terlalu lemah, itu yang membuatku kesal-...

Aku berharap kau dapat bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang baru tanpa diriku, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. aku meyakinkan diriku dapat mengatasi rasa takut kehilanganmu berulang kali bahkan hingga detik ini. Tapi, tanpamu adalah lebih menakutkan daripada kematian-...

Alasan bodohmu waktu itu membuatku menderita. Aku tau kau melakukan ini untuk ku dan Appaku, kau salah Sehunna...-

Dirimu lebih berarti bagiku, kau segalanya bagiku. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Nae Sehunnie".

Sehun tercengang, ini kalimat terpanjang yang ia dengar dari Kai. Ia menjelaskan secara detail tanpa kehilangan satu katapun. Sehun bersumpah tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi untuk keluar seperti sungai yang mengalir deras. Tangan Sehun meremas bagian baju depan Kai sebagai tanda bahwa dia lebih membutuhkan Kai dan menyalurkan rasa yang ia tak dapat mengerti.

Mereka saling mendekatkan kepala dan menyatukan bibir tersebut dalam sebuah kuluman lembut untuk menyalurkan rasa kerinduan yang bergejolak dihati mereka. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang panjang dan penuh gairah.

'Aaah...Jonginiieee...'

"Saranghae... jeongmal saranghae nae Sehunnie!"

"Nado Saranghae".

Berakhir dengan keduanya tertidur dengan Sehun yang berada dalam rengkuhan Kai di kasur yang sempit itu. Ini lebih nyaman daripada kasur dengan ukuran king size tetapi tanpa orang tercinta disisimu. 'Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi sehunna, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu lagi dari pelukanku!'.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

'**To be Continue'**

**.**

**.**

**Please your 'REVIEW' for Support Authornim**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhae,,, (JOSONGHAMNIDA)! Untuk Readers yang menyukai FF ini, kelalaian saya untuk kembali dengan Chapter yang baru...**

**Cintai dan dukungan kalian adalah semangat untuk Author mengetik sebuah fanfic yang menyenangkan...**

**Review kalian adalah... "Hiburan (Holiday), Author tidak pernah bosan mengulang membaca Review Readers, Gomapta...**

**Shipper KAIHUN, "jangan lupa baca FF Authornim yang lainnya juga" semoga chingudeul dapat menikmati karya Authornim dan memberi Penuh Cinta.**

**SARANGHAJA EXO! SARANGHAJA EXO-L!**

**.**

**.**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA **


End file.
